


Meant To Bee

by sniperct



Series: RWBY [3]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bathing/Washing, Bathtubs, F/F, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 15:22:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9767912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sniperct/pseuds/sniperct
Summary: Modern AU. Team RWBY are roommates, Blake convinces Weiss and Ruby to go out for Valentine's Day so she can prepare a special treat for Yang. Only Yang has a plan of her own.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was meant to be posted yesterday, but alas.

“What are you even doing?” Yang moved her hand around, as Blake guided her … somewhere. She was blindfolded, and mostly reliant on Blake to keep her from running into anything.

“Trust me.” Blake squeezed Yang’s arm. “We’re almost there.”

Yang exhaled, but let Blake continue to guide her. She could hear playfulness in Blake’s voice and it made her a little giddy. “I could have closed my eyes, you know.”

“But then it would be easier for you to peek.”

“I’m fully capable of resisting temptation,” Yang countered, pouting when Blake laughed at her. “Oh come on!”

“Tell that to the cake in the fridge.”

“It was one slice.”

“At four in the morning.” Blake made Yang stop walking, then reached up and undid the blindfold.

Blinking as her eyes adjusted to dim light, Yang took a look around. Blake had led her into the bathroom. There were candles on the counter, flower petals floating in the bathtub and some sweet smelling incense that made Yang’s muscles relax. There was even a box of chocolates on the lid of the toilet. Her eyes fell on Blake, who looked nervous. “Wow..”

Face splitting into a huge grin, Yang picked Blake up and squeezed her with her arm. “Wow!”

“Just wow?” Blake looked pleased with herself, now, and she wrapped her arms around Yang’s shoulders as she was lifted up. 

“I’ve got some other things I want to say but they’re gonna take a little longer to say it.” Yang leaned her head in and kissed Blake. She wondered if one of Blake’s romance novels had given her the idea but thought joking about that would ruin the mood. “I like the lilies.”

Blake had figured roses were too close to Ruby and hadn’t wanted to make it _weird_. Besides, she liked the meaning behind stargazer lilies. At least what she’d been told. “They’re pretty. I read they can sometimes represent that you’ve found your perfect partner. The one you’re meant to be with.”

“Sap…” Yang kissed her again, then set her down. In the flickering candlelight Blake looked more beautiful than Yang could have ever imagined. She leaned down, kissing Blake again as her left hand wandered up her back. “There’s room in that tub for both of us.”

“You read my mind.” Blake leaned into Yang, molding her body against the blonde’s. “ _And_ I convinced Weiss and Ruby to go away. All night. And most of tomorrow.”

“If she touches my sister I’ll kill her,” Yang murmured. Though she thought that Weiss was probably falling all over herself while Ruby remained oblivious so it would be okay.

“You’re the one that keeps trying to hook them up.”

“Shh. I’m the big sister, I gotta pretend.”

Blake thwapped Yang in the shoulder, then slipped out of her arms. She started to unbutton her shirt, enjoying the way Yang’s eyes followed her fingers. Blake took great joy in the way Yang looked at her sometimes. She knew she was appreciated,loved. Not alone.

Stepping out of her clothing, Blake closed the gap between them again, hooking her fingers under Yang’s shirt before tugging it over her head. A mass of uncontrolled hair was left in the shirt’s wake and Blake eagerly reached up to smooth it down. Tangling her fingers in blonde curls, she tugged Yang’s head in, nipping at her jaw and planting sweet kisses on her neck. Her hands then slid down to Yang’s neck, then her shoulders. Her left thumb stroked at Yang’s bicep as she squeezed, just above where the rest of her arm had once been. She felt the muscle flex there, and laughed against Yang’s collar bone. 

Yang shivered as Blake nuzzled at her neck and trailed soft lips across the skin of her chest. She barely had a chance to unbutton her own pants before Blake was doing it for her. Suddenly overcome, Yang cupped the side of Blake’s face, pulling her up and kissing her with a gentle, needy love.

Kicking her pants to the side, Yang pulled Blake towards the tub. She only broke the kiss because they had to get into the water. 

“You first,” Blake said.

Smirking, Yang stretched languidly before she actually got into the tub. It left Blake’s face a little red as Yang settled into the water. 

Blake took Yang’s offered hand as she got in, before sinking down to her knees. The water splashed as she moved and it was probably filled up a little too high but she’d have to worry about that later. She leaned down, kissing Yang and letting their bodies slide together. Yang’s arm slipped around her and held her close.

“Sit like this,” Yang whispered, when she could feel Blake’s legs and arms trembling. She guided Blake to sit down, pulling her back against her chest and resting her hand on Blake’s stomach as she snuggled back against her. “I just wanna…”

“I love you.” Blake tilted her head back so she could look at Yang’s face. “I don’t say it enough.”

None of them did. Except maybe Ruby, though that was a different kind. 

Through a thick throat, Yang murmured. “I love you too. And you say it just enough.” Even hearing it once meant the world to Yang. “Is that true? What you said about the lilies?”

Blake shrugged one shoulder. “To me it is. You’re my perfect partner. Puns and all.”

“I’ll have you know I won an award for my 2nd grade comedy show,” Yang retorted. She lifted her hand up, brushing it up Blake’s chest, and then her throat and finally her cheek. “Remember how we first met?”

“Mm. I was reading under a tree on the campus. I’m pretty sure that Ruby and Weiss were arguing over a physics project. You got chased by a bee and tripped over me.”

Yang laughed. “I guess you could say-”

“Yang.”

“We were meant to _bee_.”

Groaning, Blake flopped her head back onto Yang’s shoulder. “Can you be serious for five seconds?”

Placing a kiss on the back of Blake’s ear, Yang replied, “Okay, this is me being serious. Tripping over you was one of the best things to ever happen to me.”

That whole day was a good memory. While things had been rough at first, the four of them had become fast friends. “Can you pull my pants over? I’ve got you a present.”

“Okay.” Blake leaned over and tugged Yang’s pants over, sending water splashing over the lip of the tub as she did so. She could feel Yang’s hand inching up her side and rolled her eyes when that hand groped her breast. To be fair, she’d do the same thing if their positions were switched.

Yang kissed the back of Blake’s shoulder. “Left pocket.”

“Left pocket,” Blake repeated, fishing around in it. Yang’s pants were soaked, but Yang seemed content with this sacrifice. That hand was making it hard to concentrate, and then it abruptly stopped and Blake whined.

“Open the box.” Yang chewed on her lip.

“Yang…” Inside the box was a ring. The band was braided silver and gold and with what looked like a black diamond in the setting.

“I... Blake. You’re amazing. Amazingly smart, amazingly kind and stubborn. I’ve never seen anyone so involved in protesting and defending others. And I’ve always wanted to defend others, you’ve opened my eyes to new ways of doing it. And we’ve been together for two years now, and every day is just better and better and I want to be with you for another two years, another twenty, sixty. The rest of our lives even.” 

Blake’s silence dragged on long enough that Yang was afraid she’d made a terrible mistake. But then Blake slipped the ring onto her finger and tossed the box aside. Admiring the ring, she said, “We’ll have to get you one. Maybe not with gold. Gold is too soft to hit things with.”

“When I’m in the ring I’m not going to _wear_ a ring,” Yang said, leaning forward against Blake’s back and squeezing her tight. She felt like she was going to cry. Blake turned around in her arms and kissed her. It was soft at first, and then the kiss became fire and heat.

“Yes,” Blake whispered. It was important to her to actually say it, and she knew that it was important to Yang that she say it. She wanted it unequivocally known that yes, she wanted to marry Yang Xiao Long. 

Sitting back, Blake admired Yang. She trailed a hand down Yang’s chest, making lazy circles and patterns in her skin. This time, Yang was the one whining, and Blake smirked. “What’s the hurry, we have all night.”

Gazing into amber eyes, Yang smiled. “You know, love can be a _touchy_ subject.”

A laugh bubbled up from Blake’s stomach, and she leaned in. “I’d tell you a dirty joke in retaliation but we’re in the bath.”

The smile widened, and Yang just loved this woman _so_ much. “Tell it between my thighs.”

Blake’s eyes twinkled. “Just for that, I’m going to make you suffer.”

“Woe is me.”


End file.
